1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heating dehumidifying units. More particularly, the invention comprises a dehumidifying system adapted to concrete walled, subterranean rooms, such as basements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to be suitable for human habitation, a room must be maintained in a relatively warm and dry state. Moisture infiltration through concrete creates discomfort for the inhabitants of a room, and may also cause damage within the room.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,216, issued to Terry L. Smith, et al., on Apr. 13, 1999, presents a WALL-DRYING SYSTEM, a portable system wherein air is introduced into a wall cavity through a series of small nozzles attached to a blower and manifold and extracted from the wall cavity through a series of nozzles attached to a second manifold and vacuum. Moisture is extracted from the wall cavity by the airflow therethrough. Unlike the present invention, the drying system of Smith, et al., does not utilize recirculated, heated air to evaporate moisture from the wall cavity.
A METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR CREATING AIR FLOW IN A WALL OR CEILING FOR DRYING PURPOSES THROUGH AN ELECTRICAL BOX is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,643, issued to James A. Guasch on Sep. 17, 1996. Guasch discloses a portable blower having an air supply outlet, a vacuum inlet and a blower outlet to discharge air into the room. A conduit from the air supply outlet is adapted for attachment to a typical wall switch box while the vacuum conduit is adapted for attachment to a typical receptacle box, thereby drawing air through the wall cavity to extract moisture therefrom. Again, unlike the present invention, Guasch provides no recirculated, heated air to aid in withdrawing moisture from the wall cavity.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,408,759, which was issued to Lenny Bass on Apr. 25, 1995, a WALL DRYING DEVICE is disclosed. A manifold having a plurality of nozzles is attached to a blower, with the nozzles penetrating a wall into the cavity therein. Unlike the present invention, Bass does not provide for re-circulation of heated air to aid in evaporation of moisture from the room.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,155,924, issued to Terry C. Smith on Oct. 20, 1992, discloses a portable, RECONFIGURABLE DRYER SYSTEM FOR WATER-DAMAGED FLOORS AND WALLS. A high volume air blower is connected to a wall and/or floor cavity such that air passes from the blower, through a conduit, into the cavity, and is extracted from the cavity by a second conduit attached to the vacuum side of the blower. The moisture laden air may be discharged by the blower or ducted through a dehumidifier for recirculation through the wall and/or floor cavities.
A HOUSEHOLD DEHUMIDIFIER is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,520, issued to Marc R. Lestage on Mar. 3, 1992. A conduit having an inlet at a lower end, near the floor of a room connects to an outlet in communication with the exterior of the building. A fan within the conduit extracts damp air from the room at the entrance of the conduit, expelling it from the building at the outlet. Unlike the present invention, Lestage does not provide for recirculation of heated air to aid in evaporation of moisture.
Douglas S. Walkinshaw, et al., disclose an ENCLOSURE CONDITIONED HOUSING SYSTEM in U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,786, issued on Jul. 4, 1989. A cavity is formed within the basement wall and floor., into which outside air is drawn and circulated, thereby reducing the accumulation of gasses, such as radon, and moisture in the basement. Again, recirculation and heat are not an element of Walkinshaw""s system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,334, issue on Sep. 19, 1978, to Torgay A. Thoren, discloses a BUILDING COMPONENT in which a hollow wall element is constructed with one face being semi-porous and the second face being non-porous. The BUILDING COMPONENT is installed such that the semi-porous face is in contact with a porous lay of a wall, such as a basement wall. The cavity of the BUILDING COMPONENT may be attached to a fan to maintain a reduced pressure in the cavity, thereby encouraging airflow from the porous wall into the cavity. Unlike the present invention, heating and recirculation are absent from Thoren""s system.
Johseph H. Thompson discloses a VENTILATING WALL CONSTRUCTION WITH STUD LOCATION INDICATORS, a system for preventing condensation between sheathing and siding in a frame building, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,318,056, issued on May 9, 1967. A sheathing attached to the exterior of the studs of a building has vertical grooves on the outer surface thereof. The ridges between the grooves space the exterior siding from the sheathing, thereby allowing moisture to escape from between the sheathing and siding. Unlike the present invention, Thompson provides no positive airflow or heating of air to aid in evaporation.
In each instance cited hereinabove, the system described is designed to dehumidify wall or floor cavities. By contrast, the present invention is specifically adapted to dehumidify wall surfaces, especially those of concrete walls.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention sets forth a unique heating and drying system for walls in areas, such as residential basements, where high humidity or water seepage may be a problem. By applying polystyrene panels having vertical grooves formed into the back surface, directly to a wall surface, air channels are formed through which dehumidified and heated air may pass, under low pressure to remove moisture from the wall surface. After passing across the wall surface, air is ducted to a remote system consisting of fans, dehumidification and heating elements which process the air for recirculation through the system. By circulating a relatively low volume of air through a closed system, a comfortable environment may be maintained with minimal expenditure of energy.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention is to provide a system for heating and drying concrete walls in a damp or humid environment.
It is another object of the invention to provide a system for heating and drying concrete walls in a damp or humid environment which makes efficient use of energy in accomplishing its intended purpose.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system for heating and drying concrete walls in a damp or humid environment which is economical to operate.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a system for heating and drying concrete walls in a damp or humid environment which will remove most sources of mold and mildew.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a system for heating and drying concrete walls in a damp or humid environment which will stop moisture from migrating to exterior air and surfaces, such as furniture and carpeting.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.